


By The Turtleduck Pond

by Hollie47



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Ty Lee and Azula share their first kiss together.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	By The Turtleduck Pond

The high walls of the palace surrounded them, the wind softly blew as it shook the leaves on the large tree behind them. The green grass was soft under them as they sat in the shade of the large tree. There was a pond in front of them with a small brick edge running around it, the water was calm as a mother turtleduck and her babies swam around, quacking happily.

There was no one else around except for her and Ty Lee. Azula could feel the soft breeze around her as the shade protected her from the hot sun. Picking up a piece of bread from the bag between them, Azula broke off a small piece from the roll in her hand and threw it into the pond. Watching as the water rippled around it for a moment she smiled as a baby turtleduck came over to it and quacked happily as it ate the bread. Seeing Ty Lee throw a piece of bread in near the mother turtleduck, Azula turned to her and handed her some more bread.

“The baby turtleducks are so cute,” Azula said, leaning back as she watched the five babies swimming around their mother, one with a little bit of bread hanging off its beak.

“They really are, I like coming here and feeding them with you,” Ty Lee replied, throwing some bread near the group of babies.

“I like it when I get to feed them with you,” Azula responded, feeling butterflies in her stomach as Ty Lee sat back next to her, their hands slightly touching.

“I like spending time with you after school, it’s nice and there are no other people around,” Ty Lee admitted, moving her hand so it was over Azula’s, hoping Azula didn’t mind the soft touch.

“Did you hear what happened at school today with Zuko?” Azula asked, changing the subject as she felt a slight blush making its way onto her face as the gentle touch of their hands made her feel warm and happy.

“The thing with Mai or the almost fight he got into with the other boy?” Ty Lee asked, trying to figure out which event Azula was referring to.

“With Mai,” Azula replied, watching as the turtleducks swam around in the water in front of them.

“I heard about it, I just wish I was there to see it. I can’t believe that Zuko kissed Mai on the cheek and she slapped him,” Ty Lee said, repositioning herself so she was sitting cross legged and facing Azula.

“I can believe it, Zuko likes Mai a lot. He acts so weird around her and follows her around all the time at school,” Azula replied, moving so she was facing Ty Lee.

“That is true. To be honest I haven’t had my first kiss yet,” Ty Lee admitted, looking down at the grass and playing with it to distract herself.

“I haven’t had my first kiss either, I’m saving it for someone special,” Azula replied watching as Ty Lee twisted the grass around with her fingers.

“Who is this someone special?” Ty Lee asked, feeling a little sad as she looked up at Azula who was a little pink in the face as the gentle breeze softly blew her hair back.

“It’s a person who is nice, loving, caring, sweet, funny, has the most soft smile, makes me happy, is there for me, is very pretty, and is overall the best person I have ever met,” Azula replied, feeling her face turning red as she admitted something she never thought she would have.

“Does this person have a name?” Ty Lee asked, trying to remain happy for Azula while she felt her stomach turning into knots. 

Biting her bottom lip, Azula looked around and then looked at Ty Lee and leaned forward, closing her eyes as she softly pressed her lips against Ty Lee’s. Hearing Ty Lee make a surprised gasp, Azula smiled into the kiss when she felt Ty Lee kiss her back. “It’s you, silly,” Azula said, not able to get the smile off her face as they broke apart.

“I’m happy you were my first kiss,” Ty Lee said, touching her lips before smiling at Azula as she reached out and held Azula’s hands in her own.

“Same, I really like kissing you,” Azula replied, her golden eyes meeting Ty Lee’s grey eyes as she felt Ty Lee’s thumb caressing the back of her hand.

“I think we should maybe do it again,” Ty Lee responded, leaning in and placing a longer kiss on Azula’s lips.

Hearing the baby turtleducks quacking at them, they pulled apart and watched as one of the babies came over and sat down between them. Putting her hand out, Azula offered the baby a piece of bread. Giggling as the baby took it from her, she locked eyes with Ty Lee and smiled, feeling her heart swell with an emotion she had never felt before.


End file.
